Whenever Wherever
by Numanife
Summary: HidanxOC I fell in love with a JAshinist, a criminal, an Akatsuki member. He saves me like a messed up fairytale, then left me. I still wear his cloak and rosary to remind myself of him.


**Whenever Wherever**

**Hidan One Shot**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N ~ To NerdyPassionLoves ~ A thanks for always supporting me and for the one spot ~ Your a huge inspiration on me and I hope I'll be able to write like you one day ~ Review And Enjoy ~**

* * *

I sighed and laid down in my room, thinking about the cold winter that ran past outside. This sucks, I'm basically trapped in here. What's worse, Hidan, a weird man from another village, came to my village and I stupidly fell for him. An S-ranked criminal of the Akatsuki, a Jashinist, a silver haired beautiful man. My life is way too screwed up man. He left today.

What possessed me to fall in love with him? Well, every girl's dream gone wrong I guess;

_I was running to catch the invaders of the Snow Country when I tripped off an icey rock. I felt myself falling like a limp rag doll. My arms spilled warm blood as I dropped through the cold weather, hitting off tree brantches and rocks. I caught a glimpse of the land below. It was freezing water cover in a thick sheet of ice. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. My head crashed against the bare ice, smashing glass like ice through my thick gold hair and into my skin. As I fell through, more and more ice peirced my body. I gasped through water when I finally finished falling. I squinted through the cold water and looked forthe opening in the ice. I finally found it and began to swim towards it. There I saw someone standing by it, bending over to look in on me. I didn't reconize the face, with silver hair and pinkish eyes, but I saw his hand and reached for it. Everything started fading to black and right before I blacked out completely, I grabbed hold of his hand._

_---_

_I woke up and looked aroun, confused on where I was. All I saw was my clothes hanging on a brantch a raging fire in front of me. I couldn't feel anything on me but the ground I sat on and a warm cloak. My eyes searched to find where I was, but found nothing but two logs and a tent. I crawled towards to tent and peeked in, noticing the white haired boy from before. He was hugging his knees for warm, silently holding his rosary to his lips and praying. I grabbed the cloak so it covered me, then crawled over to him._

_"Excuse, are you the one who saved me?" I ask softly. He jumps a little and turns to look at me, peircing me with his pink eyes._

_"Yes I am. Are you dry?" He looked at me for a moment. I nodded and got up to go get dressed. I felt a cold hand touch mine, "Your clothes arem't dry yet, here, use these" He handed me a bundle of clothes. I looked up at him._

_"Thank you" He scoffed and turned._

_"Get dressed. I took you to take you hostage, not be your friend"_

_"Then, why are you even giving me the courtesy of wearing your cloak?" I questioned, "As you freeze?"_

_"Because it's no skin off my fucking bones. I know your past, so I figured Pein could use your Kekkei Genkai." I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to hid his feelings. I turned and got dressed quickly._

_"Come on" He motioned._

_"Where are we going?" I ask softly._

_"I'm taking you home. You hit your head hard, you won't be any help. You'll just hold me back" He crossed his arms._

_"Oh..." I whispered and followed him. "Do you want your cloak back?"_

_"Not after you naked bleeding ass was on it" _

_Jackass! "I didn't ask you to help me!" _

_"No, you made me you bitch!" We both growled at each other. _

_"I can walk home myself, thanks!" I shouted and walked ahead._

_"Look, I'm the fucking reason your fucking head is hurt dammit. Atleast let me walk you home!"_

_"NO!" I yelled, making him stop._

_"Yeah, ALRIGHT FINE BITCH!" He shouted and stormed off in another direction._

Now I miss him, though I only just met him. What a jerk... What a lovely, hot, sexy jerk. Oh well, I had better get to bed.

-- A year later --

It's nearly been a year and I cant get the image of the silver haired jerk out of my mind. My eyes skimmed over the lake I had fallen in. The hole was patched with new ice, covering the existince of my fall. I have several scars on my head, along with my arms and legs. The one thing I don't live without is Hidan's cloak. He had left an extra Jashin rosary in the pocket, along with a few wrappers that I didn't dare touch. I looked up into the skyh and noticed a large bird flying around. It was an off white color, with what seemed like some black flowing around on the top of it. I sighed slightly and began to walk home.

---

When I got home, my front door was wide open. I panicked a little, reaching for the rosary I had around my neck. I pulled out a kunai and slipped silently into my house. I secured every room but my own, then slipped into it softly. There sat a blonde boy with a brown haired boy. Both looked bored and as if they were waiting for something. "I helld up the kunai and narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"I'm Deidara, hmm. This is tobi, un. We're here to take you to the Akatsuki" I stubbled back and grabbed my rosary again. Holy shit. "Are you coming, yeah?" I stopped, unsure whether or not I should.

"Alright, I'll go" I said softly.

"That rosary... Yuu-chan, are you a Jashinist?" Tobi asked I stopped and shook my head.

"No, it's someone elses. You probably know him. His name is Hidan" I stated, making Deidara's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we know him, hmm" He said cooly and motioned me to get on the bird. "Come on"

---

We flew until we got to a warm place, landing on a giant rock. Tobi helped me off and Deidara made a hand sign, making a rock slide to create an opening for us to get in. I walked into the lead's office cooly.

"Yuu-san?" He asked. I watched him with my red eyes for a moment. "I want you to join the Akatsuki. Your Kekkei Genkai would be quite helpful"

"I suppose" I mutter, knowing that I'm not leaving much behind. He dismissed me after we spoke for a while and I walked down the hall until I got to a door that was slightly open. I leaned in and listened to a very interesting conversation.

"Hidan, was her name Yuu?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, it was. Why the fuck do want to know shit head?" I heard a familiar voice sound.

"She's here. Right now. She's wearing your rosary, hmm."

"S-She is?"

"Yeah, un"

"Where is she?"

"Talking to Pein" I could hear Hidan get up, so I stepped a few steps back and walked by a little more loudly. He walked out and ran into me.

"Yuu-san?"

"Hidan-san" I said back calmly.

"Your wearing my rosary." I looked away, blushing.

"Y-yeah"

"Oh... Uhh. Fuck... Um. Do you...., Maybe.. dammit..."

"Yeah, I'd love to" I smile softly, realizing he was trying to ask me out. He's not the most romantic boy in the world, but I fell in love with this weirdo.


End file.
